


A Fracture in Fate

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: First Time, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gets captured in Eldin Volcano, and Ghirahim simply can't contain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fracture in Fate

" _Master_!"

Fi's voice was earnest but characteristically apathetic as the sword was flung away. Link barely thought about his own well-being as the goddesses' sword fell out of his sight to the hot, smoking earth below. He managed to hold tightly onto his sailcloth, despite being knocked around like a rag-doll in the volcanic eruption; the burning air made it hard to breathe and it was stinging his eyes, making it impossible to attempt any semblance of a landing at this point.

Link grunted in pain as something hot hit him; it had torn the shoulder of his tunic. Most likely a rock. It mattered little at this point. The explosion was sending him so far away from his landing point, death was almost a certainty. He gave himself a generous 15% chance of survival. Perhaps Fi had been rubbing off on him.

Still holding onto his sailcloth, Link caught a massive gust of hot, foul-smelling wind and was launched upwards so fast that he very nearly lost his grip. Just as soon as he was brought up an opposing gust brought him down, and the last thing he managed to see was a steep mountain cliff closing in on him before he blacked out entirely.

.

.

.

A scraping sound.

The rotten smell of hydrogen invaded Link's senses, and for a bleak moment, he thought he was dead. No, his body felt sore, but not seriously injured or burning. He was, however, extremely uncomfortable. He was lying on a hard, uneven rock floor, and the heat from the ground confirmed that he was still very close to the mountain. He managed to open his eyes; it was dark, but as his vision returned to him he realized that he was in a cave of some sort. Had he fallen here after hitting the mountainside? If so, how was he unharmed?

More scraping noises. Link suddenly became very aware of his surroundings, and his blood froze in his veins. There were possibly enemies nearby, and he had a mission to follow through on. Instinctively Link's hand moved to his waist; inwardly he cursed. The sword was gone. It had fallen off of him during the eruption. It was gone, and so was Fi.

No matter. He had other methods of fighting off enemies until he could reclaim his blade. Link chanced slowly moving his head towards the source of the noise; Bokoblins. Quite a few of them. This was going to be tougher to negotiate.

Link reached for his Adventure pouch; also gone. Link felt slightly panicked. He was certain that his pouch hadn't fallen earlier, he had felt it as his waist. Link's eyes moved back to the Bokoblins making all the noise. His items! They had taken them!

Link ground his teeth together. It looked like the best option for now was to catch them off-guard, and then make a break for it. He could get his items back later, once he'd found his sword.

He eyed a couple of randomly placed wooden barrels to his left; if he needed to, he could throw these at the red bastards for a momentary distraction. After a silent moment of gathering his nerves, Link sprang up, his aching body protesting against the sudden movement. The Bokoblins barely noticed he had moved right away, and Link sprinted toward the exit- the source of light in the small cave. His vision was still slightly blurry, and he didn't quite see what was blocking his escape until it was too late.

THA-WHACK.

Link cried out in pain, holding his face. He had run full-speed into something cool and metallic. When his vision cleared, he saw that they were bars.

He was in a prison cell.

Once Link had figured it out, it was all too late. The Bokoblins were on him already, making their angry, shrill shrieks and pulling him away from the bars and to the ground. Link fought against them as much as he could, but his body had just exhausted it's very last spurt of energy and was beginning to fail him. He was beginning to feel like this was the end.

Five Bokoblins held him down against the ground, pinning his arms and legs beneath their stubby forms. Link vaguely wondered why they hadn't killed him yet... Why did they wait for him to awaken and try to escape? He knew that Bokoblins certainly weren't the most intelligent creatures, but it still made little sense to him. But that didn't matter now. They were going to kill him, and everything he had done, fought and accomplished thus far was about to be scrubbed away, like it never mattered. And maybe it didn't.

One of the Bokoblins murmured something to another in their harsh language, and suddenly Link realized that one of the red creatures was under his tunic, trying to remove his pants. Link jerked away from the gesture with a brand new surge of fear.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Link asked, his throat hoarse from breathing in tremendous amounts of volcanic ash. A few of the Bokoblins cackled at him, as the one positioned between his legs finally managed to unfasten his trousers, pulling them down. Link began fighting against them with newly found strength, terrified at this new turn of events.

"Stop! Don't-" Link's voice faltered and he dissolved into coughing, his voice fading into the chorus of laughter from the Bokoblins as more of them rushed to hold him down. Their combined weight was crushing; it was hard to breathe. To Link's horror, the Bokoblin that had removed his pants was now discarding its own pitiful loin-cloth. Link felt as if the bottom of his stomach has just deflated. The creature's penis was fully erect, thick and heavy with arousal, the fat head already glistening with precum.

Link struggled harder than ever against his captors, but every second he fought against them he could feel his strength waning and dissipating. His panic turned into the terrible realization that this was going to happen, and he was powerless to stop it. He continued to protest as the Bokoblin yanked his tunic up, revealing his own penis. To Link's disgust, another Bokoblin reached over his stomach, taking the human's limp penis between his clawed hands. Link let out a gasp as the creature's hot, sweaty flesh roughly caressed his manhood, unwillingly evoking a reaction. Link shut his eyes and gnashed his teeth together, wishing he were somewhere else-ANYWHERE else- so long as it was far away from this dreadful situation.

Link's eyes shot open as he felt a warmth press against his entrance. " _Stop_! Please, stop it! I'll do whatever you want, just... Not that, _please_!" Link struggled, but it was useless. His strength was gone, and his body was submitting. The Bokoblins knew it; only a few of them were holding him down now, and the rest of them were busy removing any pieces of clothing they had. Link's mind felt hazy. This didn't seem real- It felt like a terrible nightmare.

The Bokoblin pushed at Link's anus, its cock slowly opening the hero's tight entrance, but not managing to make any further progress. Link tossed his head back and yelled out in pain, unbelieving that so little of the demon's penis could be so ridiculously painful. The Bokoblin pushed harder against him, managing only another inch or so before pulling out again. Link cried out, hoping that the creature had given up entirely. Breathing heavily, Link could faintly hear the Bokoblins speaking to each other, seeming to be discussing a problem and offering solutions.

Another sound suddenly rose above the chatter of the Bokoblins. Link slowly turned his head in the direction of the familiar, flashy noise, and his heart sank. No, not now. Not at a time like this.

The smirking form of Lord Ghirahim stood in the corner of the cell, arms crossed, looking positively thrilled. The Bokoblin's heads all moved in their master's direction, and they all scurried to bow respectfully, with the exception of the ones that were busy holding Link down.

"No no no, don't stop what you're doing on MY account. I was merely popping in to see if what I heard was true. 'The Hero of the Goddess has been captured in Eldin Volcano'... My heart skipped a beat just hearing those words! I can't properly convey just how happy they made me!"

Ghirahim swept in closer to Link, looking down at him with hungry, searching eyes. Link felt more violated than before under his gaze, but managed to glare at Ghirahim defiantly. In his current position, however - every limb pinned, legs spread, manhood exposed, and his body drained of all strength - he was finding it difficult to be convincing.

Lord Ghirahim chuckled good-naturedly, shaking his head. "What a predicament you happen to be in, Hero. And you know, I didn't even _order_ this. They just did this all on their own! Aren't they just darling?" he said, petting one of the Bokoblins on the head. "The things they come up with. They're not very smart, you know. But it's alright. I ordered them not to kill you if they were to capture you. See? I'm so very nice like that."

"P-please..." Link choked softly, looking away. He was ashamed to be pleading in any way, but this situation was worse than anything that had ever happened to him. Lord Ghirahim put a sarcastic hand to his ear.

"What's that? Speak up, Hero."

"Just please... Get them off of me, make them stop. I'll fight you, or whatever you like, just..." Link dissolved into coughing once again, and Lord Ghirahim slowly knelt down next to him, grabbing a handful of his hair to force Link to look him in the eyes.

"I don't want to fight you." Ghirahim said seriously, a smile spreading his lips. "I told you before. I want you to suffer. You've been such a thorn in my side for such a while now, you can't blame me, can you? What do you expect, when you keep messing up my plans, again and again? Surely you didn't expect me to _thank_ you for it?" Ghirahim released his grip on Link and stood up, handing one of the Bokoblins a small, narrow bottle of a jelly-like substance. "Here you are. You silly creature, you know nothing of human anatomy. Or _any_ anatomy, for that matter. To enter him effectively, you have to make his entrance nice and _slick_. Use that on him and yourself and continue."

Link felt tears prick behind his eyes, and did everything in his power to stop it from showing. To his embarrassment, Lord Ghirahim walked very dance-like to the corner of the room, snapped his fingers and summoned a chair out of his signature diamonds. He sat down on it, making himself comfortable with a perfect view of Link. He was going to watch. Link reddened, looking away from Ghirahim. He wanted to die. Compared to this humiliation, death seemed like a wonderful, honorable alternative.

Something was pressing against his anus again, and Link barely stifled a surprised gasp. He looked up to find that the Bokoblin wedged between his legs had already finished covering his own penis in the jelly Ghirahim had given him, and was now pushing a jelly-covered finger into Link, to lube him. Link squirmed and jerked away from the foreign object shoving itself into his body, at the same time trying to loosen himself to make the process less painful.

It was difficult, but he managed to stop tightening around the invading finger, relieving some of the pain and discomfort. The jelly was extremely warm, and it seemed to get warmer as the Bokoblin swirled his finger around inside of Link's tightness. Link's breath escaped in low gasps, his face hot with embarrassment.

"That should be good enough. You should be able to enter him more easily now." Lord Ghirahim said. Link could unmistakingly hear him smiling; he felt even more ashamed.

The Bokoblin grunted in excitement, and removed his finger, the warm jelly inside of Link making him feel uncomfortable and full. Before Link could process any other thought, he felt the bulbous head of the Bokoblin's penis filling him, shoving ruthlessly against his inner walls. Link yelled out, the sensation of being invaded washing over his body and making him feel numb. It hurt so badly, he couldn't even imagine how painful it would be without the jelly. He almost felt grateful to Ghirahim for providing it, but expected that Ghirahim hadn't done it as a kindness, but only as a way to further humiliate him.

The Bokoblin ignored Link's pained cries and pushed in further, inch by inch, stretching Link's anus. The invading penis was thick opposed to long, and Link jerked and groaned as the demon's cock began it's steady rhythm. The creature pulled out halfway and then slid back in, in and out, picking up speed as Link's anus twitched and convulsed around it.

"S-stop… Ahh... haa... ah..." Link hardly noticed as the Bokoblins holding down his arms moved, pulling his arms up over his head and tying his wrists together with a length of rope that they attached to the bars of the cell. One of the demons lifted Link's tunic to expose his pale chest, and licked at one of his nipples with a long, forked tongue. Link gasped, tossing his head to the side, his chest heaving. He opened his eyes and found his bleary gaze locked with Ghirahim's, the Demon Lord's eyes filled with satisfaction and amusement. Ghirahim licked his lips teasingly.

"Pick up the speed, you," Lord Ghirahim spat, his eyes burning with intensity. "I don't hear him screaming for mercy yet. Fuck him harder."

Link opened his mouth to angrily protest, but was sharply cut off as the Bokoblin raping him increased his speed, widening Link's thighs to hit him as deeply as he could manage. "St-Stop... You'll break me!" Link cried, feeling as if his insides were going to be pulled out with every stroke. One of the demons working on his chest placed a clawed hand against the hot flesh of Link's abdomen, dragging it across the skin and leaving several healthy scratches in it's wake. Blood prickled at the surface of the skin, but Link barely felt it. The Bokoblin's cock was fucking him furiously, tirelessly tearing at his inner walls. The warmth of the friction and jelly combined was almost too much to bear, and Link felt that if he wasn't fucked to death, he would surely burn from the inside out. The most horrible part was the flicker of pleasure that Link felt beneath the pain, stemming from the intense warmth within him and the fact that his body was getting used to the feeling of being filled with cock.

"Very good. Keep it up." Ghirahim said greedily, almost as if reading Link's thoughts. The Demon Lord tilted his head playfully. "How are you enjoying it, Hero? How does it feel?" he asked mockingly, and Link once again felt his eyes glaze over with water. This time he could do nothing to stop the tears that blurred his vision.

"I'll... Ahh... I'll kill you... Nng... Haa... When I get out... Of this..." Link managed to sputter, determined to keep any trace of dignity he had left. He was the Goddesses' Chosen Hero. He had an unbreakable spirit. Zelda herself had told him this. He had to hang onto that. He had to hang on to _something_.

"What's that? You need another of your holes filled?" Ghirahim said with a laugh. He motioned to another Bokoblin. "Fill his vacant hole, would you? I think I prefer him silent for the moment."

The Bokoblin was happy to oblige, and grabbed a fist-full of Link's hair, pressing the head of it's red, thick cock against Link's lips. Link kept his mouth shut tight for as long as he could in protest, until the Bokoblin furiously pumping between his legs dug its claws into Link's thighs, fucking him with a whole new vigor, seemingly close to climax. Link cried out in agony and the second demon shoved its cock into the hero's mouth, keeping it's fat hands at the back of Link's head. Link choked on the demon's penis, forced to open his jaw wide due to the thickness of the organ in his mouth.

He groaned against the Bokoblin's cock, feeling the other Bokoblin's organ twitching violently inside him. The demon shoved himself inside Link one final time, burying himself to the hilt, and released his seed inside. Link moaned with a mixture of pain and unwilling pleasure, shutting his eyes tightly. This time, he really did feel like he was burning from the inside out; the hot liquid mixed with the jelly to create a horribly wonderful heated sensation that seemed to spread all throughout Link's body. The Bokoblin pulled out of him with a satisfied sigh, and Link could vaguely hear Ghirahim chuckle darkly.

"Excellent. Quickly, now, who else wants a turn?"

As Link's head bobbed ruthlessly on one of the demon's cocks, another Bokoblin eagerly stepped up, grabbing Link's legs and twisting him suddenly and violently to his side. Link lurched with a yelp of discomfort, but the Bokoblin holding his head did not let up, its claws grasping Link's hair firmly to hold him in place. With its free hand, the Bokoblin cut the ropes binding Link's arms, apparently assuming that the previously unstoppable hero was no longer in any state to fight back; unfortunately, he was correct. Using his freed arms to brace himself, Link felt another cock enter him; this one seemed to know what it was doing, and began to fuck him forcefully, hugging one of the hero's legs for stability.

The penis in his mouth swelled and twitched, but Link hadn't prepared himself. A flood of foul-tasting demon sperm flooded into his mouth, and Link quite nearly choked on it, trying to resist swallowing the revolting liquid. The Bokoblin held his head tight, however, and the small amount that Link wasn't forced to swallow he spat onto the ground, sputtering and gasping for breath.

To Link's horror, the Bokoblin thrusting into him seemed close to climax already. "P-Please... don't- Ahh!" Link clawed at the ground fruitlessly as the demon exploded inside of him, adding to the warmth that was already overpowering within him. The fat penis twitched and convulsed until it was completely drained, and Link cried out as it was pulled out of him. Panting and heaving, Link lay on his side, his mind feeling blank and his body incapable of movement. He could feel the demonic seed steadily oozing from his sore anus, and felt more insignificant and worthless than he ever had in his entire life. In this way, he knew that Ghirahim had won. Link felt disgusted with himself.

He barely had a moment to collect his thoughts. Another Bokoblin was turning Link over onto his back and entering him. Link had no one holding him down or restraining him now. He was theirs to do with as they pleased.

Mindless, Link groaned and gasped as he was fucked, another cock slipping into his mouth to silence him. Another. And another. It felt like there was no end to them. As soon as one came, another would appear to take its place and fill him.

Lord Ghirahim gleefully watched on, delighting in the destruction of the Goddess's Chosen Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd post this here. I wrote this 3-4 years ago and posted it in an anonymous Zelda thread. The thread eventually disappeared and I got a new computer, and I thought I'd lost it forever but some kind anon re-posted it on pastebin and I found it again! Sorry the ending is a little abrupt, I was taking requests the whole time I was posting this initially so I was just writing it in blurbs, so I realize it feels a little incomplete. :)


End file.
